Bar With Bite
by DomOx
Summary: Eleric Ship. Ellie Pierce wants a job, any kind of job. Eric Northman needs to hire someone new. Things happen, people come together.  Based off of Twitter rp world
1. Chapter 1

**This is based off Twitter rp world. Please understand that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Bar with Bite

**Parings**: Ellie Pierce and Eric Northman

**Disclaimers and Authors Note**: Recently do to a Franklin turning me into a vampire on Twitter. I have new eyes for blood and sex of the like. This story was brought to me by an Eric on Twitter whose dating an Elena. It's really adorable if you ask me. Anyways, I have decided to write this for them because they are a very interesting couple and the fact it's True Blood and Vampire Diaries combined together. I just had to write something. I do not own any of the characters, names, or anything else. The only thing I own is the idea to write this smutty fic. If you're not into Eric Northman, Elena Gilbert, Sex in an office or anything of the vulgar language. Then please click the back button and never return to this again.

Thanks, DomOx.

* * *

><p>Ellie wasn't sure what to expect when she stepped inside of <em>Fangtasia<em>. Her first thought was to see humans acting like vampires, drinking _Tru Blood_ and biting their mates, while playing horrible loud metal that made no sense and didn't fit well with the rusted red and the faded black paint that stained the walls. But she saw nothing of the sort. The bar was black and red, but the red reminded her of blood and the black made her think of the night sky without stars.

The people that littered the place were dressed in tighter clothes. Some were dancing seductively to the music and others were standing near the bar, admiring their surroundings. Ellie wasn't sure what to assume. Whether these humans had an ideal of a vampire bar or this _was_ actually a vampire bar. She gulped, focusing her attention on the line in front of her and the woman holding up the line.

She had long curly pale blonde hair that fell down her back and rested near her hip. She had a bored expression in her eyes with a smirk on her lips as she checked all the people in front of Ellie. She listened clearly as she asked for their I.D to make sure they were over twenty-one, which was understandable. Most bars didn't give a damn how old you are, but as Ellie heard the people around her talk. She knew that this bar did care how old you are and she felt strangely safer at the fact, that this **was** a vampire bar.

When the line finally moved ahead and she was standing in front of the woman. She couldn't help but admire her. She was pretty for a vampire. Most vampires that Ellie seen were far to pale and didn't carry themselves well. They just acted too loud and spunk for her. But the woman in front of her was a vampire and she carried herself well. Her dress was mixed; purple and black, lacey, holding tight to her skin as if she had painted it on. Ellie raised an eyebrow as she handed the woman her I.D. The woman looked over it and flipped it over between her fingers before handing it back to Ellie.

"You're Ellie Pierce, yes?" Her voice was cool. She tilted her head to the side. Her red lips lifting slightly as if she was trying to peer into her.

Ellie nodded her head. She had also forgotten why she was there when she had walked in. She was looking for a job and hearing from some friends. She heard Fangtasia was hiring and decided to check it out for herself. She heard from said friends they were looking for dancers, bartenders, and waitress that fit the bill. Ellie was perfectly fine with it, to work at a vampire bar. One made good money and she only had a month to pay for her rent before she was kicked out on the street. So when she called in and talked to a woman, it sounded like a woman. After an hour of signing up, she had to wait three days before coming down here. She was scared for a second, knowing that if she fucked up at this vampire bar. They could hurt her, but she was a brave girl and could take care of herself.

That's what she told herself every day.

She breathed softly. Her heart wanted to pound in her chest but she did not let it. She stilled her heart to beat as normal as she could as she watched the vampire woman in front of her.

"Come with me." She handed Ellie her I.D and turned around, pointing at another girl, possibly vampire, to take her spot as she showed Ellie the office. It's what Ellie hoped for. She did not want to be any vampire's next meal.

Ellie followed behind the vampire, watching everything that caught her eye, which was everything she spotted. She couldn't help it. Everything attracted her eye and she just wished for a second that…

Her eyes settled on a huge red chair that was sitting center stage. It was gigantic but it demanded attention and for a second she wondered who sat there. A woman, who watched over the place with eyes like a hawk or was it a man who eyed down everything in the place and had rule over it all?

Her mind couldn't get passed the thought of someone ever wanting that attention, but she had to remember that these were vampires and attention just oozed from their bodies.

"Here you are. He is a bit angry so watch how you approach him." The vampire woman chuckled and laughed. "Like I really care, but still." The vampire woman turned to the side and Ellie finally realized that while she was lost in her thoughts the woman had led her to a huge black door that was beside the bar. The woman had a hand on her hip and was smirking. She reached with her other hand and knocked on the door.

Ellie lifted her head up high and waited, patting down her skirt to make sure that her ironing it earlier hadn't been wasted. She pulled on the ends of her striped shirt and nodded her head, telling herself that she could do this, that she would get the job and everything would perfectly fine.

"Enter." She heard a rough voice behind the door and she gulped. She turned towards the woman and she was nodding her head at the door and she placed her hand on the knob and turned it.

"Don't be shy. He doesn't bite….a lot."

Ellie braced herself and stepped into the office. The woman's laughter behind her as the door closed behind her. Her eyes looked around, noticing everything that littered the walls and the signs. She tapped her fingers on her bare thighs before turning her attention to the man sitting down.

She gulped deeply, watching as he sat in his chair. He was looking down and fuming over something. His body was tense in his chair as he looked over whatever was bothering him. His blonde hair was a wild mess on his head. Some of his hair was sticking up in places as if he had constantly ran his fingers through it. He was mumbling curses under his breath in a language that she couldn't understand and for a second she felt her body grow slightly weak. Her heart picked up speed and she licked her dry lips as she waited.

It was only when he lifted up his head and looked at her that she wanted to be a puddle of goo. He had the prettiest brightest blue eyes that she had ever seen. He had a nose that she suddenly had an urge to lick, a habit that she had picked up as a little kid and still did it to this day. She kept eying him, wondering what he was thinking as he curled his lip slightly.

"Who are you?"

The first words he said to her and she wished the world could swallow her hole. He had a slight accent to his voice and she just had an absolute thing for that. It turned her on. She breathed slowly through her nose and set her brown eyes on him, instantly falling to his lips.

"I'm Ellie Pierce." She nearly mumbled it but she kept her voice at a medium level. She didn't want him to think she couldn't speak because she could, it was just she was hypnotized by his…

_Hotness. Go ahead and say it. Look at him._

Ellie mentally slapped herself and stood straighter, popping her chest out as she looked at the man before her.

"Ellie Pierce? You're the woman who called in for the job right?" He asked her. His hands still on the desk, a pen in his right hand as he looked over her.

She nodded and then cleared her throat, even though she didn't need too. "Yes I am. I'm here to apply for a job."

His face softened slightly from how hard he held it since she walked in. He tilted his head and an almost grin came across his lips. He dropped the pen from his fingers and laid back in his chair, watching her. The chair tilted slightly under his weight, his muscled arms protruding from his black muscled shirt. He ran his hands through his hair, combing it back as he motioned for her to sit in the chair in front of him. Ellie nodded and moved to the chair to sit, smiling at him.

"Alright, you're a breather. I won't reacquire you to do much. You will come here at seven in the morning and leave at four in the afternoon. I switch shifts with the others so you all can get your rest." He nodded, moving the chair slightly as if he was thinking of something else. "Oh and are you sure you are ready for this job?"

The question had caught her off guard so she wasn't sure if she was. She needed the money and was at the point of doing anything to get it but she wasn't going to steal anything. She couldn't go that low just to get money even if that was the last option left for her.

"Yes I am ready for this job. I will do all I can to make this work. I am a night person but I can adjust to the morning. I will clean and do as much as I can to make sure that you won't regret hiring me." She nodded. That part was true.

He eyed her, one of his eyebrows were arched. A question was forming in his mind and Ellie hoped it wasn't what she always got asked. "Are you willing to be fed from?"

That was a no. A definite no.

She would not let any vampire suck her blood. She even hated when she got bit by bugs.

"How do you want to be paid?"

That threw her off. She was expecting something else, maybe all vampires weren't bad.

"Money." It was straight forward and she wasn't going to give him a long ass story about her life because things like that didn't happen. If the woman outside was crude and uncaring, how would her boss be?

He nodded, sitting up and leaning towards the desk, giving her a half way smirk.

"Most girls ask for pleasure and business, not just business." It was as if she had died when he said pleasure. She gulped and straightened in her chair, crossing her leg over the other causing the skirt to rise slightly. His eyes shooting right to it as if it had called for him and Ellie felt her body get stiff.

"I'm not most girls. I just need business…not pleasure…."

She was lying and she knew that her words weren't believable. The last time she had pleasure was a long time ago. She had lost her virginity to the sweetest guy in the world. They fell in love right away and only a month later had he proposed to her and then the distance grew. He stopped touching her, caressing her, loving her, wanting her.

She would appear naked on his bed, her wild wet hair in her eyes and he just looked the other way. At first she blamed it on his job. He was a doctor so everyone needed him. He was always on call, but then it came times when he never got called in for work and he just didn't touch her.

She tried everything. She bought lingerie; red, lace, black, white, tight, see through, crotchless. She bought it all. She tried on all of it, well most of it. After he rejected the black see through one, she couldn't take it anymore. She even tried jumping him when he came home. It started out great, his hands were on her. His hands were grabbing and groping and then it stopped. He dumped her right there and she ran up stairs crying. She felt alone, horny, and unwanted at the time, but that was three years ago. And she hadn't had sex then. The thought of all the sex she had had was turning her on because he was rough, when they started out and she was wearing the crotchless underwear.

She had bought each of the lingerie for a reason and she wore them nearly every day.

It actually made her feel sexy and untamed to wear something of the sort while looking so…sweet.

She shook her head and looked back at the man sitting in front of her, wondering what he was thinking. She must have lost herself in her thoughts because his position had changed. He had his feet kicked up on his desk.

"Tell me Miss. Pierce, when is the last time a man has indulged himself in you? When's the last time you laid back and let a man pleasure you from head to toe?"

She would have gulped right then but it got caught in her throat. She hadn't had sex in three years. She never let any man do that to her except for one and he was gone.

"What are you proposing, Mr.?"

She was about to ask this man a question that was surrounding her sex life and she hadn't even known his name.

She was shocked. She nearly came off like a hoe, a slut bag.

"Northman. Eric Northman." He paused as if intrigued, like he had known that she would give in. Ellie wasn't giving in. She was just tired….of being alone. "I'm proposing you have pleasure for the night. I will hire you whether you say no or not. Sex is all the same to me, but you seem like you need it." He slightly smirked.

She cocked her head to the side and pulled on her bottom lip. "I look like I need it?" How did a person who needed sex, a simple touch look like it?

"I'm a vampire, Ellie. I can tell and you smell heavenly to me. I can smell just how much you need it."

With a quick blur, he was right in front of her. His hands gripping on the sides of the chair and he was leaning, leaning so close to her that their noses could brush against each other. He tilted his head and inhaled her deeply. She saw his nose flare out.

She rubbed her thighs together, leaning back in the chair, her heart beating fast in her chest as he stood in front of her.

He was bending slightly, looking at her with a hint of something sinister in his eyes. "I'll make a deal with you."

She just had to think about her ex and the sex she never had if anything happened right here and now. She would blame it all on him, not like it mattered anyway.

"What deal?" She whispered. She couldn't find voice in her to speak up.

One of his hands lifted off the arm rest and rested on her thigh, slowly creeping up. "I'll show you a good time. I already said if you chose no, you can still work here." He nodded, setting himself on his knees before her, moving his other hand to take her leg off the other and spread them before him. "I would hate it if you denied yourself this. You smell too good and if I can't control myself then I know the others outside can't."

It hit her.

They weren't in a hotel room. They were in his office and there was a door closed behind her that lead to the bar, a place where vampires and humans were hanging out…together. She couldn…

"Don't think about it. I am the owner of this establishment. They won't bother me." He nodded, running both his hands up her thighs, inching the skirt up, feeling her soft thighs under his palms. He growled lightly.

"Will you be gentle and not bite me?" Was she actually going through with this?

He bent his head low and pushed her skirt up higher, wrapping his hand underneath her thigh to pick it up and hoist it on his shoulder, doing the same to the other. He ran his lips along the inside of her thigh, kissing each skin that his lips ran over.

"I promise…not…to…bite….hard."Each pause was filled with a kiss along her thigh and she almost opened her mouth to answer when she felt his hands running along her flesh.

"I've never seen this style before." He stuck out his tongue and rubbed it along her flesh and she buckled slightly as he caught her nub in his mouth and lightly sucked on it. She threw her head back and moaned softly. Her hands gripping the arm rest as he ran his tongue over her heated flesh. "What is this?"

It took her a minute to answer as his tongue flicked over her, running along her exposed folds. He was test tasting her, it seemed, taking quick licks that didn't linger long but it was just enough.

"It's crotchless underwear. I bought this a long time ago and….wear it from time to time." The back of her neck hit the chair with a soft thud as he nearly dragged her off of it, pulling her closer. He attacked her flesh with eager as if he was ripping into her with something that he couldn't possibly get to and it was inside of her body.

He pulled back, licking his lips of her juice, learning her taste and storing it for later. It was the sweetest he had ever had. "You taste…" He didn't finished, he went right back to tasting her, learning her scent and making it his.

Ellie gripped the arm rest tighter, moving her hips slightly, feeling the soft cushion of the chair, made her ass feel like she was lying on clouds as he pleasured her. He grabbed on one of her folds and sucked it into his mouth, his hands slipping under her thighs and cupping her ass, digging his nails into her plump ass cheeks, his lips and tongue ripping into her exposed flesh.

He moaned at her sweet taste, knowing he had never in a thousand years tasted something as sweet as he was tasting her, wetting her up with his tongue and staining her, tainting her so she wouldn't even want to be with another.

"God…don't…."

She couldn't get her words out and it was unnerving. It was crazy. She just couldn't take it anymore.

She felt her legs tense up as he flicked, licked, sucked, and…

Her eyes open wide as his finger slid into her. She hadn't had sex in a long time so the fact that he had slid his finger inside of her was…opening her up and she just couldn't take it anymore. She felt like giving in and letting her body shatter with everything that she was feeling. She never felt so much pleasure that it was killing her.

"So delicious, can't stop tasting you." He nearly growled as he tasted her more, his finger slowly curling inside of her, moving faster and faster. His lips catching on to both her folds, moving them back and forth, rocking her essence as his tongue lapped at everything it could touch, his finger reaching her g-spot and rubbing against it. "Cum for me, please, fucking cum for me. I want you to flood my tongue with your sweet taste. I want to drink you deep." He looked up at her as his slid in another, his pants tightening as he felt how tight she was.

And he didn't mean tight as just tight. He meant tight, tighter than he ever had before. It was….

"Fuck, don't stop…so close." She threw her hips at him, riding herself along his fingers as he continued. His words and his fingers were doing wonders and she couldn't control herself. She felt like a little slut at the most, having sex, oral sex with her future boss in his office, but she couldn't help that.

She could have said no, but why deny herself womanly pleasures?

She was a woman first before anything and she couldn't just have said, 'No'.

She would have regretted it.

Vampires felt nothing. No emotion and didn't give a fuck about anyone so why would she even try to make herself do the same? Plus it was an added bonus. She always wanted a one night stand and she was having it with a vampire. Another box checked off her list.

It happened.

She shattered.

She fell apart like a mirror and screamed loud at her release. She felt broken as she breathed rapidly. Her head resting back on the chair as her hips came to a stop. She laid there in the chair. Her eyes filled with a need that she hadn't felt in a long time. She blushed, knowing that she would have to look at her boss sometime. She casually glanced her way at him, faintly trying to smile. But she couldn't do it.

He was looking at her with haunting blue eyes. His mouth was open and his fangs were out. He looked at her with a sinister look, as he removed his fingers from inside of her. He quickly put them into his mouth and sucked them off, her juices staining his tongue with the sweetest taste that he ever had. He shivered his body vibrating slightly as he finished off her taste.

"You taste delicious but I bet _you_ taste even better."

She opened her mouth to reply. She opened it with a ragged breath as her legs were spread before him. Her eyes looking down at him because he was still kneeling on the floor, his hands slipped from underneath her ass and gripped her thighs. She gasped as he turned his attention to her inner thigh, licking her vein there. She trembled, her hands instantly flying up to his hair, scratching his head lightly before getting a grip of his hair, tightening it in her fingers. He made a small circle with his tongue that stained her olive skin, a forming smirk on his face before he sank his fangs into her. His fingers moving back inside of her, pumping her faster than before.

Another moan popped from her lips as he drank from her, as he filled her.

She saw black spots come over her eyes that spread into multiples of two before she passed out from the pleasure.

~To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

**Bar with Bite**

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** The Elena and Eric that this story is about are married now as of July 30, 2011. The wedding was beautiful and so cute. I watched it but didn't reply. It was adorable. Now, I don't own anything, just the story line. This fiction is Alternate Universe; it has nothing to do with the shows.

Enjoy, Dom

* * *

><p><strong>Continued from last part;<strong>

She came too, awakening with a hiss. Her eyes roaming around her surroundings; as the black that clouded her eyes began to fade away, her heart coming to a relaxed state as she looked around, moving her head around to get a better view of where she was. She began to relax even more as she felt a cool breeze over and something wet touching her nether region. She instantly looked down and then everything came back to her in a rush.

She, Elena Pierce, was sitting in a chair with her legs spread wide before her boss. He had licked and sucked her like there was no tomorrow and she had slowly dropped into the abyss that was bliss, but looking down at him now. She saw that he seemed a bit lower than last time and that she seemed a bit higher than last time. She moved her eyes upward and saw the chair was toppled over; two of its legs were broken. She gasped as Eric moved his tongue over her sweetness. She looked down at him again and gulped. She gulped deep.

"What…are…we doing?" It was a dumb question to ask. She knew what he was doing because she could clearly see his tongue along her flesh.

He looked up at her, his blues eyes going over her face, a smile along his lips. "I'm eating. You passed out in the chair. I sort of broke the chair trying to put you on my desk. It's sturdier." He nodded, his tongue flicking slowly over her flesh and it was then that Ellie noticed that she was nearly bare. Her skirt was somewhere in the room, where she was not sure but it was in there with them. All she could be glad for was that her shirt was still on her, thankfully.

"You taste so damn good. I couldn't stop licking you. The best thing I can wish for is fucking you with my cock but this is good enough." He nodded once more; his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he moved his tongue around, a bit faster, moaning louder at her sweet taste.

Ellie gulped and tilted her head back and moaned out his name, lying back on the desk as he continued to service her. Her legs were bending as she arched her back off the desk, her eyes opening wide.

"Can I?"

Her heart picked up speed again like before as she balanced herself on both elbows to look at Eric. His blue eyes boring into her; a smile and sinister looks in his eyes.

"Can you what?" She asked him, breathlessly as she laid there spread before him, exposed. She felt more cold air hit her flesh and she tensed slightly before Eric sucked her folds into his mouth.

"Give you more pleasure. Let me sink my cock inside of you and give you more fun. I'll have you begging and screaming for more as you finally let your body into a state of relaxation." He nodded as he pulled back from her, standing straight and then it was when she noticed that his shirt was off. And her eyes glanced over his naked chest, taking in everything that she saw. His chest was something that she wanted to eat off, getting a plate of strawberries and chocolate syrup and trace each of the dips that came with his abs. She could find her mouth collecting with a puddle of drool and she wiped the forming drool from off her lip as she watched him.

"No." It was her first decline of the evening from her lips and she instantly regretted it, but she couldn't commit herself to do that, sleep with a man that was her boss. Yeah, the oral had been fine because she never felt so much pleasure that her body rocked and shattered as it had done but she couldn't. Her sleeping with Eric Northman, her boss of all people, would take things too far and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that. She would just have to settle for the numbing pleasure that still hadn't left her body.

Eric frowned, a forming pout, crossing his lip as he eyed her, wondering why she would decline something so easy. She wanted it. He could tell with her body movements, hell he knew that she was regretting it. He noticed her emotions crossing her face. He tilted his head, cocking it at an angle that when he smirked, it looked sinister and evil.

"Are you sure Ellie? I told you that it wouldn't change anything for us. You are still hired as you so wish." He leaned forward, towering over her. His blue eyes looking into her brown ones, the smirk that was on his face was fading into a soft concerned smile. "You are a beautiful woman, let yourself have womanly pleasures. It is all I'm asking. I don't beg but I do stand behind my word." His voice was lowering as if it was more people in the room but she knew it was just them. "Let me show you the true art of sex. Let me devour your body and treat you as the goddess you are."

Ellie gulped and took in his words, wondering why would a vampire like him go through all the trouble to get her? Was this a game for him? Did he want her to say no so eventually he would get angered and glamour her as she heard from the vampire fanatics that researched everything they could on vampires to hope to become one day.

"Why is this important to you for a human like me to have pleasure?" She wanted to slap herself. She wanted to tape her mouth shut, lay back and let this vampire before her, push himself forward and challenge him to his words, but she was a curious being and she wanted to know.

He sighed, something she thought she would never see a vampire do, but she had. He lowered his head lower, his lips brushing over hers. He opened his mouth to answer but closed it shut. He shook his head and planted his lips on hers in a deep kiss. His hands moving between their bodies to cup and caress everything they could as he maneuvered his hands between their bodies to undo his pants, messing with his belt, popping open the button, and unzipping his fly.

Her lips parted to welcome his, her bottom rubbing up against his to catch his upper. His tongue whipping out to run along her lips and slide into her mouth in rushed passion and she threw it back at him with something that was awakening inside her that had been lying dormant for awhile. He pushed himself against her, whipping his tongue along hers as he pushed his jeans down his legs. Her legs wrapping and holding themselves on his bare waist, his body pressing closer to hers, a hiss leaving her lips as she tilted her head back, relaxing herself onto the desk, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck, her nails tensely nearly digging into his neck when he grabbed the tip of him and ran it over her clit.

She pulled on her bottom lip with her teeth, moaning in her mouth as he ran his cock head down below her clit, rubbing it along her wet folds that were stained with her throes of orgasm earlier. Her thighs locked around his waist, her heels digging into his ass she pushed him closer, wanting more, yearning for him to be completely inside of her.

Eric agreed, releasing his hold from his cock head and pushing forward, her folds separating to welcome him. Her body went still; her entire being went on pause as he pushed forward. She had a sudden thought in the back of her mind, wishing she had seen the size of him before letting him bury himself inside of her, but it was too late. He was inside her, not all the way, she figured since it didn't feel like _all_ of him.

"Merde." He mumbled. He broke the kiss as she had done, bending his head lower, his hands flying up to be on either side of her head, his hands becoming fist as he shook his hips, pushing himself even more inside of her till he was buried all the way. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, groaning, her body trembling as she took him in, her walls twisting and turning to accept him.

She wasn't sure what to do now. Usually, she laid there as he moved. It was what she had done when she used to have sex. He would settle on top of her and push forward, slicing into her and thrust. His hips moved. Her hips moved and an hour later it was over. But from the way how Eric had tasted her with hunger, she knew that this would be different, especially since she woke up on the desk with him still tasting her.

It was going to be different. She could feel it.

"Ellie" He whispered her name and she noticed he had an accent, something she hadn't noticed before but she was glad now that she had. It fit well with him and she wondered what else was about this vampire that she wouldn't find out to later, but then something went off in her mind.

He pulled back, he was completely out of her and she never felt so open and exposed and it had slapped her across the face. She was having sex with him on his desk; she was not here to learn about him. He had an accent and could bring her to orgasm with his mouth, so what? They were there for sex and nothing more. She settled on that and brought herself back to the sex, the soon to be amazing sex she was about to have.

He sliced back into her, throwing his head back and letting out a slight roar before he started moving his hips, thrusting inside of her, his tip bumping up against her sensitive spot and she moaned, her nails digging into his skin tight, leaving small crescent dents, but Eric didn't care. His mind was elsewhere.

She was tight and warm and so wet. He couldn't forget the warm part. It was like he was in a hot spring, burning him up or as if he was standing in the sun at how hot she was. He kept moving though, it didn't stop him from moving back and forth, thrusting, grinding into her.

It didn't stop Ellie either, he had gathered. The pain she was causing him was making him move even faster. His mind focused on her and her alone. Even if he wanted to look away find something else to think about, because he had a lot to think about. He couldn't. She was so tight and warm that it was…

"Oh Eric, faster, don't stop." She moaned. Her back arching as she rolled her hips into him, meeting him with each thrust and making it bigger and better. She moved her hands down from his neck, the dents instantly healing as her nails drug down his back, leaving thin scratches as he pumped into her. Eric hissed at the action, his fangs coming out but it was natural. He was nearly close into losing control as he smelled his own blood, it drifted into the air and clouded his judgment, but it did not stop him as he pumped into her, picking up speed each time. The desk moving at his picked up pace, bumping into the chair behind it, the chair smacking into the wall, the blood fueling his thrusts and for a second he thought he was hurting her but when he looked into her eyes, saw her facial expression. She was not covered in agony, or showing pain. He saw pleasure there. Her nails had stopped dragging but had dug into his back and stayed there as she rocked her hips faster into his.

He picked up pace, faster than before, the desk smacking against the chair harder. He knew that Pam could probably hear everything that was going on in the office but he did not care and if she hadn't. His office stank of sex and blood, his blood. It was still high in the air and Eric would have been pissed that someone had dared bled him, but he wasn't. He was having sex, enjoyable good sex and he wondered if Ellie had lied. If she somehow knew to put on the bottoms that she had been wearing and knew that she was going to get banged by a vampire. But he mentally shook his head. She didn't seem like the type to offer herself to anyone. She had a hard time, offering herself to him, which she did give in since she was laid out on the desk, her legs wrapped around him, his cock inside her and she was rocking her hips with his as if they had danced before.

"Fuck. Don't stop. God, please don't stop." And if only she had put Viking in front of her words, he would have went at her harder, but she hadn't known of his human past and he wasn't going to tell her. He promised to fuck her and he was going to make her orgasm and shattered along with him. He would not stop till she did so, he was sure.

He went faster, slowing down, just a bit to let her catch her breath. Her heart was pumping fast as he and her breaths were becoming ragged, harder. She seemed out of breath and for a second, Eric smirked, knowing he had done this, but it was starting to worry him. It had been a time where he fucked a breather so hard that she had died. It was a funny story to tell, but he did not what this story passed among his future employees, especially the girls, that he gave her exactly what she wanted and then some that caused her too much pleasure, even if that was a good way to go.

Her hands continued to roam down his body, pausing to smack at his ass and dig her nails deeper into his ass, pushing him even deeper than he already was. She could feel his thick shaft inside of her and didn't think she could handle more, but she wanted more. God, she wanted more of him. She wanted to die right here, because it was too good to stop. She was nearing her end and she didn't want it to end, ever.

"So close." She gave up. Her mind did, not her body. She was still craving more of much she knew she couldn't handle but something was going to break, something inside of her was going to tell her body to hold off. It was too much of a dream to take so much and not break.

Eric heard her words and went fast, his fists nearly pounding into the desk as he moved back and forth, picking up pace, not breaking his stride. His balls were tightening with each pump and he nearly came when her walls caught a hold of him and held him there. It was a tight snug fit and it felt like home, but he pulled himself from that.

She was nearly done and so was he. They would 'die' at the same time and he would pull out of her, not even bothering to make sure she would get home. She found her way there; she could find her way home. Simple as pie, easy as it could ever been. He focused his mind on that, pulling back and throwing right back inside her tightness, his mind nearly breaking at her warmness, and his body shattering at her wetness. But he knew that she wasn't finished yet. She was about to have a vision of death and then it would be over.

His balls tighten as much as they could. His fangs grew longer, sharper, ready to penetrate into her soft flesh. He threw his head back. She tilted her head to the side, her eyes closed as if she had known what was about to happen. Her lips had parted; her moans coming out in a melody of heighten pleasure.

Suddenly it happened.

She whispered his name.

She had said it before, but hearing her whispering it as she had done. It sent him and knocked him over the edge. He shattered, losing his footing as he reared down and bit into her neck, tearing into her skin, her blood staining his tongue with her sweetness. His member jerking inside of her in a rush of pleasure and satisfaction as he drunk from her, a calming roar of pure enjoyment rolled through him and he slowed down his pace to drink.

At the moment he had shattered. She had broke. Her body jolted as if touched by lighting. Her eyes widening, opening as a black cloud settled over her eyes once again that night. She felt something pierce her neck, but she hadn't care. Her nails dug deeper into his ass and she froze, screaming out her release.

He pulled back, retracting his teeth, blood coating his chin as he bent his head, his tongue running over her wound as he closed his eyes, attaching his lips to her wound and sucking. Ellie bit her lip and let the black clouds that covered her eyes, surround her in its darkness and she slept again.


	3. Chapter 3

Bar with Bite

**Author's note**: I hoped you enjoyed this short story. It's for pure enjoyment and nothing more. Please understand that this is Alternate Universe, knowing Elena would never throw herself at a male as such or Eric be so willing to accept the throwing. If this upsets you to the fact, then please go back a couple of pages and read something to your liking.

Last time I checked, stories are written by great authors who put the characters through something to tell story in their own way. It is just for fun, so please don't take this seriously. It starts off where it ended. Ellie blacking out and now she's in his bed.

Enjoy, Dom

* * *

><p>Ellie woke up, instantly once more to find herself wrapped in black satin sheets. She rolled over, feeling someone else in the bed as she laid there, hoping that all that she had experienced was not a vivid dream and there was not a killer in this bed with her. She found none of that though, rolling over to find; Eric Northman, her new boss, staring at her. His blue eyes scanning over her body, his naked chest blinding her for a second, letting her know that all that did happen was real and she hadn't lost her mind. She sat up in the bed, looking around the large room. A plasma screen television was on the wall. It was on but on mute, not like he needed to hear it anyway. He was a vampire. They had very good hearing last time she checked.<p>

"Are you alright?" He had asked her as if he cared and he did. There was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on and that intrigued him. She was _different_. She tasted different and she felt different.

His cock stiffened underneath the sheets as he moved to sit up, leaning against the head board, his eyes looking at the TV, but glancing at her ever so often, not worried but curious.

"I am fine, just where am I? I know I am not home." She smiled briefly, probably trying to lighten the mood as she pulled the black sheet closer to her chest, her body tingling at how it caressed her, moved against her as if someone was kissing her.

Her eyes moved to look over at Eric and something hot shoot through her; flashes of everything they had done ran through her mind. The mind blowing, body numbing sex that sent her body in waves she could not control. She felt the familiar ache between her legs ache and she looked away, blushing, hoping that vampires couldn't read minds or she would be screwed.

No pun intended.

"My home, my bedroom. You didn't have your address on you so I moved us both here. Once the sun settles, you can leave." He nodded, sitting up straight, the covers pooling around his waist.

Ellie's eyes glanced down and her eyes widen. Her body began to heat up as the covers were slightly lifted. She swallowed hard, biting her lip as she moved her eyes up to stare him in the face. Only to find that he was staring at her back, a slight grin to his face.

"What are you thinking?" It was odd coming from him. He normally didn't care what others thought. Eric Northman was only about Eric fucking Northman, maybe Pam. She was the only woman he had ever truly cared for and sure enough he couldn't deny that he felt something for Ellie Pierce, the woman lying beside him in his bed.

"Something…" She could lie, not like it mattered, but this man was her boss. She would not disrespect him by saying it was nothing, by making up something false because then he wouldn't trust her and she was no liar. If she even tried, she would stutter. "Are you always ready for another round?" All she could think about after saying that was why couldn't she just lie instead, but she wanted her future boss to trust her.

Eric tilted his head, looking at her with confusion before causally looking down, only to chuckle once he saw what she was talking about.

"I drunk from you therefore I am full." He moved closer to her, his head leaning towards her, his mouth near her ear. His hands slipping underneath the covers to brush passed her breast, cupping her breast underneath the sheet, sliding closer to her, moving his other arm underneath her to pull her onto his lap as he straighten. Her head leaned back to rest on his shoulder as he cupped her breast with one hand, his other hand moving to slide down her stomach. "Tell me, Ellie. Have you ever been pleasured as you have before tonight?"His tighten his grip around her breast, moving his fingers down to her sensitive little nub, circling his finger as he licked at her ear lobe.

Ellie moaned softly as he did so, her body jerking at the attention that he was giving her body, knowing that her ex never gave her this much attention in her life. She nodded, her lower body moving into the circling. His shaft beneath her stirring as she did so; her hands moving up to cup her own breast, one hand on his, the other pinching her nipples, biting her lip from crying out.

"Say it. Tell me what you want. I'll give it to you." He whispered in her ear, moving slower, pinching her other nipple as she did her own, while knocking her hand away. "I can make you cum so hard, you'll feel nothing but pleasure. You probably won't even stand up."

She shook her head, half of her knowing it was true, but she wanted to test it, not like she really needed it. He was just touching her, nothing more, but she _wanted_ to be a pile of goo. "No. I haven't. Never" It was simple and forward. She couldn't find in her voice to speak, to tell him everything because all she was thinking about was being touched and caressed by him and only him. "But you're already bluffing."

It popped out of her mouth and part of her was happy about it. She wanted to taunt him. She wanted him to give her everything that he had and go beyond that. She pinched herself harder at the thought, arching her back, wanting more, nearly at the brink of_ craving_ it.

Eric chuckled, heavier in her ear. It came upon her in dark chill and her body rattled, her core throbbing for attention and as if he knew, he slid his fingers along her folds, her wetness dampening the tip of his fingers as he used another, tugging on her folds, wanting her to spread her legs so he could explore her further. She did, widening her legs, moaning slightly louder.

"I am not bluffing. As I have shown you in my office. I can make you scream and cum, all in one. You know that." He tugged on her ear lobe with his teeth and pulled it into his mouth, sucking on it, sliding in two of his fingers inside of her tight warmth, growling at how wet and hot she was. "You know I can pick you up and slide your tight wet heat along my cock and bounce you to bliss. I can do that and you know it."

She shivered at his words, her throat suddenly dry at the thought of him doing that and she was all about ready for that image to come true. She could already feel how ready she was along his fingers and if only…

As if he had read her mind, he slipped his fingers inside of her, groaning even louder, a more growl leaving his lips than anything. Ellie shuddered against him. His fingers touching her tight wet walls with curiosity, learning her as his body did and Ellie couldn't deny him that, she couldn't deny what she so earned after not having what she had craved when she was with her ex. She needed this.

"You feel that Ellie, me inside of you. You feel my body reacting to yours. I want to know your body inside and out and I will." He pinched her nipple, adjusting her so his head could go under her fallen arm, his mouth kissing down her side, his tongue tracing the faint veins there.

Ellie shifted more to the side, moaning at his words, rocking her body into his fingers, wishing it was something else but knowing the fact that it was all of Eric Northman, her boss, she was absolutely fine with that. She leaned to the side, hanging as he traced her veins and fingered her, doing nothing but laying in his lap. Her eyes glancing at the muted Television, wondering what exactly they were saying, and knowing that only Eric could probably understand it, but not at the moment because he was focused on her. Her eyes squinted as more black spots appeared over her eyes, knowing that she was coming to her 'little death' soon, not like she minded.

It was only when that she felt him lift her up; she tilted her head straight, mentally shaking her head so she could focus. His fingers slipped from her and she groaned at the loss. His mouth still on her breast was the only thing that was keeping her grounded, for the moment.

"Eric…" She moaned his name as she felt his human teeth bite down on her plump breast. Her other hand fell away from her nipple and moved to run along her own neck, feeling even more turned on that she was touching herself in a such a way, knowing it was all him.

"Ellie…" He said it with a hiss before slamming her down onto his cock, her walls pulsating around him, welcoming him once again. His fangs clicking out, only to sink his teeth into her, his other hand moving to her hip to rock her along him, groaning at the intense pleasure he was feeling.

Ellie leaned her head back, her eyelids fluttering as she lifted up her lower body, to help, not wanting to feel completely useless as she was already feeling, knowing she could do something besides let him do all the work.

"Turn me around." He sucked her breast, pumping the blood out of her body. She let out a loud moan, feeling the build of her orgasm, but she was not going to release. She was going to hold back as much as she could. "I want to see you while I make _you_ cum."

Eric chuckled darkly, pulling back, retracting his fangs from her breast, moving both his hands to her hips, sliding it along to her thighs, holding her tightly. "Hold up your arms." She did, stretching them both over her head so he could move his head from up under her arms and straighten, leaning back to pick her up, leaving only the tip of him still inside her, rotating her around so she could face him. Her dark mud eyes looking at him through hooded slits as he gently let go of her thighs, leaning back, lying against the headboard. His hands going up her body to cup both her breast, loving how they felt in his hands, his eyes scanning her body with lust filled eyes, stopping to stare at him buried inside of her. "Make me cum as you have promised." His piercing blue eyes moved back up to stare at her, taking in her body as slow as he could before settling on her eyes with a stare that caused her to shiver but she immediately went into action, her hands falling to grab and tug at her hair, puckering her lips as she closed her eyes, lifting up and going back down, taking all she could.

She knew that his eyes were on her, watching her as she danced. She was calling it dancing; her body rocking, her breast bouncing from side to side, her hips swaying to the non-existent beat in her head. She felt his hands move from her breast down her body, running over her flat stomach, to move to her hips, moving with her. Her tight warm walls embracing him, hugging him close. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, groaning, his fangs aching to be inside of her once more as before, but not yet. He had patience.

She felt something settle over her. A jolt of energy and she threw her head back, tugging on the ends, parting her lips, looking at the ceiling through half closed slits, moaning his name, her name, and other things in gibberish.

He did the same, mumbling something in a language she couldn't understand and for a second she wondered where exactly he was as a human before he was turned, but the thought blew from her mind when she felt his thumb touch her, rubbing her as he did earlier, but matching her pace. So she slowed down, wanting to enjoy as much as she could because she did not want it to end but she knew that she had no choice in that. It was her body's say not hers.

"Ellie, cum with me, feel us together."

It was all it took, all that she needed. Those words from his lips that sent her over the edge, making her body crumble before him. She shook and moans left her mouth like a melody of a song and she collapse, stilling, milking him hard with all she had.

Eric came with her, his body tensing, never releasing as fast or feeling so much...

He roared out his release, a mixture of pure pleasure and other things that made his body tremble with satisfaction, things he had never felt before but was glad that he had.

He looked up at her and she looked at him, a tense smirk on his face as he waited for his body to calm down, still feeling the aftershocks of them both releasing as one.

They both waited for a bit, wanting to relax, needing to get their bodies back in check, their body yearning for more, but he had to ask to know. This all started because of what he had told her in the office, not too long ago.

"Is this still business or pleasure?"

She could have went with both, who wouldn't want both? But she couldn't let herself give in to early, to quick. If she had then she'd be another one of his employees who went to him for that and she was much more. She looked down at their entwined bodies and swallowed hard, knowing the decision that she made, whatever came out of her mouth it would change her life, her workplace, everything.

"Business" It was a low whisper, but she knew that he had heard her. He glanced away and nodded before looking back at her, his hands gripping her hips tight. A soft moan left her lips as he rocked her, just a bit, against him. She looked back up at him with hard eyes.

"Let's make it worth it then." His tone was cold and dark, deep, a sense of anger was there and it only fueled her, made her even more turned on as he began to move, sitting up for a second to push her back on the bed, laying her out before him, still nestled between her thighs, him still inside of her. He towered over her, his facial expression darkening; all she could see was him.

That was the scary part.

_~ Two weeks later ~_

"You're from where again?" Pam asked her, a true blood bottle in her hands. It was still fresh and still hot, but she hadn't sipped from it yet. She had one arm propped on the counter, eying Ellie as she stood on the other side. Her blonde hair was curled and hanging lusciously down her back, giving room to her pale neck and her small black cross necklace that slipped into her cleavage, the rest was covered by her red dress, it was a halter dress that reached her knees.

"Mystic Falls." Ellie nodded, wiping down the rest of the counter with the white rag in her hands. She had her hair curly as Pam's but tighter than so. Her heels clanking against the tile floor as she moved; shifting to each foot as she reached for the further areas of the counter, her brown eyes on Pam still, taking her in, studying her.

It had been two weeks since that day. The day where she had all night and nearly morning sex with her boss, her body had been sore for so long after, but it was for a good reason. He had showed her so much pleasure that she had nearly shattered, wept when she came, but he hadn't noticed. His eyes had been closed so he didn't notice. But after that encounter with him, her body couldn't stop singing and every time she seen him or heard his voice. Her body locked up and her mind played all the little flashes of him on top of her, her on top of him, him behind her. It was Ellie and her boss porn hour and she couldn't stop it. And each time it ended with her words, which she regretted ever saying, but there was nothing she could do, or think of, to make it better, plus she was not going to throw herself at her boss.

"Sounds like a horrible place." She placed the bottle to her lips, her face twisting into sorts as she did so.

"It is. No malls." Ellie did one last wipe over the counter before, turning around to place the rag in the sink behind her.

Pam swallowed down the liquid, tracing her lips with her tongue to wipe off the blood there. "Definitely a horrible place without malls. I have to shop as you have noticed, Ellie, living in a town where there is no type of place to spend all of Eric's money that is my true death." She nodded, running a red nail around the rim of the bottle.

"Yeah, I moved down here. I like small towns; it's where I was raised. But this place, it's wider than Mystic Falls. After high school, when you guys announced that there were such things as vampires, I had to come down but hesitated. I'm glad I'm here though. It's fun." She nodded, placing both her hands on her hips, smiling briefly, her eyes glancing around the empty bar as the other employees cleaned the place up for later.

There was a big opening, a vampire from way out of their way was dropping by with some group of friends and wanted a place to hang out for the evening. There were slight rumors of who he was, but Ellie wasn't sure what was true, so left it alone.

"You know you're the only breather I like right?" Pam straightened in the stool, crossing her legs, the dress rising even higher.

"Really?" Ellie smiled, knowing it was true. After her encounter with Eric; she had started the next day. Pam was indifferent towards her, blowing her off, watching over her shoulder, but then suddenly something changed. She let Ellie get away with things. If she messed up on an order, which was rarely, Pam would stand behind the person who ordered it and wait till they finished it. They talked before it opened to the public and after. They weren't best friends or anything of the sort, but she was the one of the only breathers that worked there in the morning besides Ginger and Ellie never seen Pam around Ginger unless she was insulting her.

"Yes. You aren't a dumb fuck. Be thankful. I like you, but don't expect late calls about the latest boys and hair brushing and such." Pam shook her head and smiled, a laugh leaving her lips.

Ellie nodded, understanding.

"Of course and thank you for the compliment." She nodded once again, hearing a door open. She quickly whipped her head towards the sound and only found Eric. He was coming from his office; his hair was slicked back as usual, a black muscle shirt and black jeans. Ellie couldn't help but glance over his body and she moved away from the counter, turning her back to Pam so she wouldn't look.

"Pam, are you sure you want to wear that outfit for the get together tonight?" He asked her, leaning beside her, his arm also on the counter. "I don't want any fights of such because one of them decides to lose control."

Pam tensed her jaw and nodded, never wanting to deny her father. "Yes father." She grabbed her true blood and took it with her as she left for the back, mumbling under her breath.

Eric ignored it though, his eyes glancing over the rest of the workers. They were heading out of the area too, preparing to change and get ready for the night, leaving just them.

"Miss. Pierce, do you have any other engagements for tonight?"

Ellie turned, gulping to look at Eric, taking all of him in, her body nearly throbbing as images flashed through her mind of their all night together. "No I don't. I was going to stay home and catch up on some reading. If I'm needed here…" She paused. Her eyes landed on his lips once more and she froze. "I can stay."

Eric nodded his hands on the counter as he leaned close to her, folding his arms so he could balance on his elbows. "Miss. Pierce, I suggest you go to the bathroom and find some way to cool off for the evening. You smell heavenly. I can." He whispered, his voice going lower, he leaned in closer. "smell just how delicious you are. Your blood is running hot and just what exactly do you think I want after smelling your scent."

Ellie didn't have to say it. It was in his eyes. She could feel the intense heat coming from his eyes. She swallowed hard, shyly looking away. The stare was burning her, but she didn't say anything, because everything that she was feeling wasn't something she wanted to repeat. It was wrong. She ended it on business, even if it was for a day, and she wanted it to stay like that, maybe.

"Mr. Northman please let's not." She was regretting those words. She wanted to take them back, but if she did it was going against everything she said that night and she wasn't ready or wanted to be some vampires play thing. The sex was great and her boss had ruined her for all men, but she couldn't just let herself be someone's play thing. What she wanted was something she knew he wouldn't be able to give her.

She tried that with her first boyfriend and it had ended terribly. He was and always will be a womanizer, something she had wanted to change, but didn't want to accept. He told her, big and boldly. He was a vampire, who didn't feel or cared. A month later, she was off with her doctor boyfriend and now here she was, lusting after a man who thrived off blood, nothing more.

It was like he changed the subject. He looked away, his eyes going over the tables that were there. "Have someone make a circle with them or spread them farther apart. He'll arrive in an hour. If you don't have any questions, I'll be in my office."

Ellie nodded, knowing that there was no more to be said between them and yet she wished that he had grabbed her arms, laid her out on the counter and devoured her. But it hadn't happened. He walked away from the counter, making his way back to his office and there wasn't much she could do because she didn't want to be hurt.

Vampires didn't feel emotions. They didn't live their lives in fear. They didn't love things. And it wasn't like she was supposed to care. She got pampered like no other and then_ she_ threw _him_ to the side.

And didn't that make her the vampire too?

* * *

><p>What did you think?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Bar with Bite**

Author's Note: Thanks for reading the story. The couple that this is based on is eating it up. If you want to check them out, follow their Twitter account. ( /DevilishEric and /Ellie_Pie). I also found some Eric and Elena videos on youtube. I was very excited, weird, I know. Please enjoy the story.

P.S This is AU and based off of Twitter rp.

Enjoy Dom

* * *

><p>It was near close to ten when the door swung open; loud noises of motorcycles and cars were heard from outside. Everyone stopped talking and went into full swing. Ellie stood straighter instead of slouching over the bar, a smile on her face. Pam walked over towards the entrance, her black heels clanking against the tile floor which could barely be heard over the loud music that was playing. The dancers stepped on their stages, preparing themselves to dance. Eric was still locked in his office which Ellie was slightly worried. She hadn't heard from him since the last time he spoke to her, not like it bothered her, but she hoped that he wasn't regretting ever hiring her because of her rejecting him. Ever since she started working at Fangtasia, she never missed paying a bill.<p>

"Welcome to Fangtasia, you must be Spike?" Pam said coolly, eying his frame.

A bleached blonde man stepped further into the club. He had a cigarette in his mouth, his hair was slightly tousled. His red shirt was missing two buttons, showing off his chest as he sauntered in. One arm hanging by his side as the other was wrapped around a woman with long black hair. It was wildly curly. She had dark red lips; her dark eyes were looking about the place curiously, taking it in. She wore a tight black leather dress, a criss-crossed 'X' across her chest, going around the back and down below, tightening around her ass. She wore black heels that wrapped around her ankle and stopped there, small roses hung dangled from them. One hand was hanging by her side as the other was wrapped around the man's waist, her hand in his pocket, her thumbing hanging out, the tip painted a dark red. The man turned to face Pam, eying her with his blue eyes before nodding, taking the cigarette in his mouth and inhaling it, puffing on it. More men came from behind him, eying the area as the woman was. He held the cigarette between two of his fingers as more people came up behind him. He waited for a bit, letting the smoke fill his body before blowing it out through his nose.

"Yup, Names Spike, this is Angie. We're here for the little get together." He smiled devilishly. "Can you show me to our table? My kittens feeling a bit peckish and so am I." He nodded.

Pam did the same, stepping aside to let all of them enter. Spike and Angie entered first, walking ahead all of them, strutting with pride. Ellie could sense the control they had over the rest of them and she felt most of the power wash over her as they walked past her. She watched them with curious eyes as they sat at the table in front of her. Spike had put the cigarette between his lips and pulled apart from Angie to pull back the chair from her. She sat down, giving him a nod of appreciation before he too pulled back a chair and sat down, kicking his feet up in the chair next to him. The others sat around him; no one moved to sit at the table that he was sitting at. Ellie arched a curious brow, wondering if this so called Spike was the master to them all. The table had enough room and yet neither man or woman sat at that table with them. Ellie hoped that they wouldn't cause trouble.

"'cuse me, little bird. Can I have a bottle of shots for me and my mates? Make vodka straight for my kitten. She's feeling tad thirsty unless you have those little soddin' bottles of _Tru' blood_, we've heard so much about." He turned to Angie; she crossed her legs and looked at him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Ellie watched the exchange between the couple and her heart sank, wishing she had something of the sort, but knowing that it wouldn't have worked out. She was tainted.

She turned her back to the couple, not wanting to look at them anymore, feeling certainly sick at the sight as she grabbed two true bloods and a bottle of whiskey. She popped open the tops of the true bloods and placed them in the microwave, closing it shut with a bump of her hip, putting the correct number in and starting it. She moved around and grabbed for the tall bottle of whiskey, popping it open and grabbing a couple of cups, turning back around to lay them up on the counter. Only to find that three men were sitting in stools looking at her.

She gulped and forced a smile, placing the small shot glasses in front of them, turning the bottle to the side as she watched it pour into the small glasses, making sure that all were over flowing before moving on to the next one, casting her eyes at the three men in front of her.

"Hey, I'm Malcolm and you are one pretty woman." He had short black hair, which came around his ears; his bangs covered his forehead and small strands moved in front of his hazel eyes. "We can take the drinks back to the Master, once they're done." He nodded, glancing behind Ellie to the microwave. She smiled and heard the microwave beep. She straighten the bottle of whiskey and set it on the counter as she went to retrieve the _Tru' Blood_ bottles, she grabbed for them both and placed them in front of the men.

"Here you go, enjoy. We have plenty more, you won't be a bother." She smiled brightly as she always had done so they would come back for more. The other two vampires grabbed the drinks, the whiskey bottle, and the small shot glasses leaving her behind except for Malcolm. He was still leaning on the bar, watching her with his hazel eyes, a smirk on his face.

"You know I can just sit here with you. You seem like the only bartender in this place. It must be pretty lonely." He crossed his arms on the counter and leaned on them, watching her, studying her. Ellie's cheeks begin to burn under the stare and she turned to the side to grab for the rag so she could wipe down the counter once again.

"Malcolm, get your arse back here. We got shots to do and then this time. I won't be so distracted." He turned his head to look at Spike and that gave Ellie the perfect chance to wiggle away and find something else to do, not like he bothered her but she was there to work. She was not going to flirt with customers as she worked, plus the person she **did** want was not a customer, but her…

"Ellie" She turned around, hearing the low husky voice nearby, finding Eric standing behind her. He was looking down at her, penetrating her with those haunting blue eyes of his and she gulped, feeling something heat up between the meet in her thighs and she closed her legs together, trying to avoid his gaze, but couldn't.

"Yes, Mr. Northman?"

She held her gaze with him, not sure whether to not look at him or look at him. Either way, she was in his presence. And she could still feel him around her. She always got nervous and she hoped that no one else noticed. She tried covering it up as best as she could, but it was no use. Her body wanted him. She needed him.

He nodded his head away, away from the people, away from the bar. "Come with me. I need you to help me with something." Ellie gulped but she nodded, following after him as he led her away. She felt all eyes on her, but then noticed that the dancers were starting to dance, drawing the attention away them and unto them. She sighed, grateful for such.

He opened the door to the back, stepping to the side to let her enter. She nodded and stepped inside the darken room, going down the stairs, only to find nothing but a naked wooden table. She reached the last step, before turning her head to look up at Eric, only to find him towering over her. With one quick motion, he had her pinned to the wall. His thigh sliding into her bare ones, and she partially was glad that she decided to wear a skirt that day.

"Don't say a word, just feel." Ellie said nothing, letting go for once, leaving her mind completely blank, and only wanting to think about him in that moment as he pressed himself to her. His thigh sliding between her bare legs, rising her skirt up higher as he ground his erection into her, one hand lifting both her hands up and holding it against the brick wall as he nibbled along her neck.

"Eric." She whispered as he held her there, his other hand, cupping her breast through the shirt she decided to wear. A thin red silk tank top that was sending her waves of pleasure, for some odd reason, as Eric cupped her breast, kissing her neck with his lips, his tongue licking every vein that he found. He moved lower and lower, raising her shirt up with his hands to kiss her flat stomach. Ellie tilted her head and leaned against the wall, parting her lips to let out a soft moan. He moved lower, her moans encouraging him as he bunched her skirt up, dropping her hands so he could push it up around her thighs, kneeling before her, his eyes settled on her choice of underwear that evening; a thong.

He leaned in close to taste her, to devour her as she had hoped, but he stilled. Quickly coming to his feet and pushing back down her skirt. He groaned and then blurred away, leaving Ellie hot and bothered against the wall. Not like this never happened to her before but she would never assume it happened to them.

But what exactly were they?

A vampire man and human woman were giving into their needs, animal instincts first of want and take and Ellie wasn't an animal. She was a human woman who needed the touch of another to calm her, but wouldn't that make her like them? Using others for pleasure while they carried it around in pain?

She shook her head and smoothed out the wrinkles in her clothes, fluffing out her hair, hoping that she didn't look all horned up because she was. She took several calming breaths before heading back out of the dungeon and out onto the floor.

She decided right then that she couldn't just easily give into it like that. She was much more than and needed much more than, but she_ wanted_ less than that.

~.~

"So I had the bloody bitch pinned. She was groaning and then with no further warning. I pushed my thumb into her throat and killed her."

Eric sat across from the bleached blonde vampire who called himself Spike, taking in his story. He had heard tales of slayers, women who had demonic power to take out the evil things in the world. He never faced one and hoped he never would. He didn't have time to play with some kid.

He reached forward for the _Tru' blood_ bottle that was placed in front of him not to long ago. One of the other waitresses had sent it over because he had asked. He was not surprised that Ellie hadn't done it, not like he could blame her. He had lead her to the dungeon to taste her, devour her, because seeing her with that Malcolm, he later found out, sent jealously and rage through him. He had the simple thought of bending Ellie right there and take her right in front of his eyes, because she was…

He couldn't name it.

There was no name for it because he felt nothing.

He was a 1,000 year old Viking vampire and he did not do feelings. He did not care about anyone or anything unless it was Pamela, his protégé, and lately there was distance between them. He had recently learned that she had still been speaking with his ex, someone he didn't even want to think about at the moment because he could only think of Ellie.

That night he had her, she made him feel and touch things he knew he never would have felt before. The things that they said to each other, the nasties, the little whispers of promises that they made to each and fulfilled them had been surprising. Most human women he had slept with were tasteless, tacky, annoying, and didn't hold his interest long enough.

They flirted, well he didn't flirt back. They talked, well he didn't say much. They advanced and made promises they wouldn't keep, well he listened not minding. They purred and meowed like an untamed kitten, well he watched, thinking of their body smothered in their own blood and became hard. They rode him and acted like a tamed cat, something he never wanted, well he groaned and feed.

It was how it was, but Ellie. She was different. Their rounds after still topped any other sex that he ever had and she was human, a breather, that was the main point.

"Hey mate, tell me about your bartender. She's human, right?"

Eric shook his thoughts away, looking at the bleached blonde vampire. The woman beside him was sipping on her drink, glancing passed him over towards Ellie, eying her with curious eyes and he noticed they were a dark blue, like sapphire.

"Yeah, hired her awhile back." That was all he could say, not like he wanted to say more about her, because he had a long list of the things he wanted to say about his new bartender, omitting the fact that she matched his talents in the bedroom.

Spike leaned in, knowing he didn't have to whisper, but he wanted too. It was only him, Angie, and Eric sitting at the table. Everyone else was either watching the dancers or drinking each other underneath the table and then some.

"I'm going to ask you a question and if you get offended, I don' really care."

Angie, his woman, nudged him, finishing her drink and placing her cup back on the table, turning her eyes to Eric, settling her sapphire eyes on him.

"What my bad boy wants to ask." She paused. Malcolm was passing by the table, heading right back to the bar so he could talk to Ellie. Angie noticed it and rolled her eyes. "Are you together? Is that your pet?" She arched a brow, sitting straighter in her chair as she waited for him to reply. Her eyes flickering between Eric and Malcolm, wondering what was going to happen first.

"Nothing. I am her boss and she works for me." There was a slight tense cold tone to his voice and he couldn't help it. He had seen Malcolm out of the corner of his eye, moving to talk back to Ellie. A soft low growl vibrated through his chest and if it wouldn't have been for the music blasting through the place, the two vampires in front of him would have heard it.

Spike chuckled, shaking his head before leaning back into the chair, stretching out his right leg and moving one of his arms around the chair that Angie was sitting in, tilting his head up as he used his other hand to dig in his duster for his cigarettes, feeling the need for a smoke coming on.

"What's so funny, _mate_?" He was pissed, not at the vampire in front of him, but at the one behind him, talking to his…whatever, he wasn't such what to call her but she was his. Eventually and he would put a claim to that and all over her if he could. He was copying Spike and for what reason, he was taking his anger out on him and he shook his thoughts away once again, never feeling so open and weak tonight.

Spike pulled out his cigarette and lighter, placing the cigarette to his lips, holding it with his lips as he messed with the lighter, holding the flame over the end of the butt to light it, shaking it away as it lit and then putting it back in his pocket. He placed the cigarette between his fingers and inhaled deeply, pulling the cigarette from his lips, smiling at Eric as he blew smoke from his nostrils, looking like an enraged bull.

"I'm going to be honest with you, _mate_. I notice how you look at little bird and I don't mind. I used to look at Angie like that all the time." He nodded his head at Angie, who in return, was smiling wide, showing off her white teeth. She uncrossed her legs and pushed herself from her chest, heading for the bar. Spike's head tilted as he watched, his eyes going over the curves of her ass. "I was head over heels in love with her and didn't know it and Malcolm there, him of all people. He uses them and drains them, nothing to worry about. She seems strong. She won't fall for the pouce." Spike placed the cigarette back to his lips, puffing on the cigarette, eying him with his bright blue eyes. "If your little bird can't see the git Malcolm is then she's toothless." He blew the smoke through his nose once again, holding back a smile as Ellie turned away from Malcolm, mumbling something about forceful cute vampire.

Eric heard the comment and sat up, straighter, shaking his head, wanting to rip Malcolm's head off, but it was as if she had known. Pam tapped him on his shoulder. He turned in his chair to look at her, motioning for her to sit down.

"Pamela, Spike. Spike, Pamela."

Spike nodded his head, going over her, taking her in. He wasn't exactly hitting on her; it was just a vampire thing. You size them up, take them in and watch, study, observe.

"Eric, Asmodeus is on the phone." She leaned in closer, pausing for a second, not sure how to say it, but it was just them and she was never known to hold back her opinions. "She can't make it tonight, but tomorrow. It's all I heard before she started mumbling about it in French. It was horrible."

An amused smirk came across his face and so did Spikes. It was like as if he knew as well. "When will she be in?"

Pam shrugged and handed him her cell phone, looking at the dancer on stage. Her fangs coming out as one of the men had paid her to remove her top. She let her blood lust take over as she watched her.

Eric excused himself from Spike as he stood up and moved to the side to talk to their new dancer. She was mumbling away in French and he was sure that he heard a bunch of apologies, but while he waited he looked back on meeting her, taking in from what she used to look like before now.

She had dark black short shoulder length hair, brown eyes and soft full lips. She had the curviest body known to any woman, probably to Pam and she was from France. An old one as he remembered her telling him. She was three hundred years younger to his age. His jeans tighten at the thought of her and as he lingered on the images, Ellie came to mind, suddenly popping up. His pants tightened even more.

"Asmodeus, calm down. We have enough dancers here tonight."

He heard quietness, nothing on the other line for awhile. He knew she was there though. There was silence on her end of the line, but he could hear her breathing so he didn't hang up and if he did. She'd call him back and yell. They weren't friends but he known her long enough to know that. He went to her for _certain_ jobs and Pam even went to her for other jobs.

Why was he speaking in code again? He had messed around with her and so did Pam. They all messed around with each other and it wasn't like they all had feelings for one another.

They were all souless.

"Eric, je suis toujours desole. Je voulais pour nourrir ce soir. Je veins de rentrer en villie." He heard a loud moan and then silence, wondering what exactly was she doing, before he heard a noise, a scream of shock. He turned around and found Spike on the ground, kneeling before Angie on one knee. A black box with a red bow on top, it was opened to reveal a black and red skull ring. He stepped closer towards the scene, the phone still pressed to his ear. Angie was squealing loudly, looking down at Spike as he kneeled on the floor.

"I love you, Angie. You know that. We've been together for three years, three long years and it feels like forever. I know it took me a long time to weave into your heart. You bloody well showed me to the door each time. But here we are, 'm looking at you and your looking at me. I love you, kitten. No matter if you kicked me in the head, which you have done or just cried on my bloody shoulders. You ruined thirty silk tops and yet I didn' care because I love you. Marry me, luv. Make me the happiest dead man in here. Tell me yes." He lifted the box up higher.

She giggled and nodded, taking the ring and slipped it onto her finger.

"Io ti amero sempre, ti linfa."She tilted her head to look at the ring and then reached for him, pulling him to his feet, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting her lips on him. Their lips parted and Eric saw tongue and groping. His blood lust flared at the scene, smelling something else hit the air. It was only when he moved his head to look at Ellie that he realized that he was still on the phone. But he did not look away because she was staring at him too.

"Eric, I will come down soon, be prepared for me." She hung up the phone, probably too distracted as he was. His gaze was focused on Ellie. Her gaze was focused on him. He held the phone close to his side before Pam came over and took it from him, mumbling something about hormones and needing some time alone.

He didn't mind it though. He was watching Ellie. He heard more cheers for the happy newlywed couple and yet he couldn't take his eyes off of Ellie. He wanted too. He wanted to look away, but knew that if he did. He would have missed something. He wasn't sure what he would miss because she was just standing behind a bar but he just wanted to look at her.

"Alright, now bring out the beers. Let's have a wild party, yeah."

His group cheered and clapped. The dancers changed the pace of music, putting back on their clothes since it had suddenly turned into an engagement party.

"Yeah" Eric paused, turning away from Ellie, breaking the eye stare between them, turning to face Spike and Angie, forcing a smile on his face, wanting to push all the new information from his mind.

He was Eric Leif Northman, a Viking god and showed no mercy. He didn't fall in love and his sleeping pill was between a woman's thighs, in her hot sweet core. He did not feel. His first mistake was his last girlfriend, his last lover. She had asked and asked and he changed and he became less of what he was. If Ellie wanted him as he could smell, because every time he was around her. She perfumed the air with her scent. She would have to come after….

Oh fuck that. He wanted her and she wanted him. She was going to be his, eventually, whether she liked it or not. He had ways of getting his way, not because he was a man, but a _vampire_ man. He was going to devour her inch by fucking inch without even touching her.

Let the games begin.

* * *

><p>Malcolm won't last long in this fic, with Eric there.<p>

Spike and Angie will pop up once and awhile.

The Italian used was: I will always love you, sap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bar With Bite**

Authors Note: I got two reviews. I'm really excited about this. Thanks to everyone who read this, this means I'm talking to you. I'm trying to bring in each character as their own without having them run over each other. Yes it'll be difficult but something that's difficult is not impossible.

We all have discovered Eric and Elena's sides. Elena wants more but also less. Eric wants all, no matter the cost. There is going to be a setback in the beginning and then we are moving forward.

Enjoy Dom

* * *

><p><em>~Hours Before~ <em>

_Ellie felt cornered when Malcolm came back to pester her as she fixed more drinks, deciding it was best to make a couple of drinks and then waitress about, having a reason to move around so what was happening wouldn't happen. But the waitress was flirting with the vampires at a table and she was left alone to handle the bar as Malcolm flirted with her, which was sad. She didn't want any of what he was offering her._

_Good conversation. Good sex. _

_She had had it and there he was, sitting across the way talking to Angie and Spike. Spike was puffing on a cigarette and Angie was looking at her. Ellie swallowed hard and looked away, trying to forget about him and nearly mumbling that he was annoying and cute. She couldn't forget the cute, but he was so annoying, this Malcolm._

"_Why are you pushing yourself away?"_

_She turned back to face him, deciding that she had to say something because she was tired of being hit on and she knew that if she did give into Malcolm, that he would just feed off of her and drain her, possibly kill her and at least Eric gave her the truth._

"_I've had better and deserve better."_

_It was her answer and she agreed with it. Eric had ruined her for all men and it wasn't like she wanted anyone else, just him, but she wanted more than what he was giving her. The sex was great but she honestly couldn't truly live a relationship like that. Maybe, because the sex was…_

"_Malcolm, go to the store and buy me some strawberries of some sort. I want chocolate syrup and what not." Angie sat down two seats away from Malcolm, waving her hand away so he could leave. He did getting up from the stool, cursing under his breath as he stalked away._

_Ellie watched him leave, relieved. She was starting to like this Angie._

"_Thank you. It was life saving. I wasn't sure how to get rid of him"_

_Angie laughed softly, shaking her head, leaning on the bar, propping her head on her folded hands, eyeing Ellie with blue eyes. "You know vampires can love if they want too, right?"_

_Ellie was stunned by the question, it wasn't like she was asking it out loud in her head, but she had thought about it once or twice._

"_What?"_

_She tried to play it stupid, hoping that Angie would change subjects so she tried to bring them both out of forming thoughts of love and vampires. She didn't want to think about it._

"_So is Spike his real name?" _

_Angie nodded, turning in the stool to look back at Spike, her dark blue eyes studying him, wanting him as he smoked cocking her head at him before answering her question._

"_It's William. Spike is more of his stage name, you can say." Angie turned back around and faced Ellie, a light smirk on her face._

_Ellie cocked her head to the side, taking in the sight of Spike, comparing him to Eric, which was something that just happened. She couldn't help it. It was something that was going to happen, all the time now. She would compare all the men she ever met to Eric, which she hoped that would break. She couldn't do that all the time. So she continued to focus more on Spike, taking in all that was him._

"_He looks more like a Fred."_

_She nodded; sure of her answer while a small smile came across her face, hoping that it changed Angie's mind. Ellie did not want to talk about her thing with Eric Northman, her boss. There wasn't much to say about it because there wasn't much to say. And Ellie was going to say anything, because she wasn't even sure._

"_Ellie, I want to tell you a story." Angie slouched in the stool, sighing, messing with her thumbs. She looked away for a second before looking into Ellie's eyes. "I was nineteen when I got turned, exactly four years ago. I was having a birthday party and I met this guy. He was hot and he was sex on a stick." She paused, gulping before she continued. Her voice a lot stronger, bolder, but there was still pain there, Ellie could hear it. "I had a couple of drinks and he had a couple of drinks, but not enough to be drunk. He was a vampire, the first one I ever met and I didn't know it. I was naïve." She frowned, tugging on her lip with her teeth. "He violated me that night, taking my innocence. I was a virgin you see and he has an obsession with virgins. He liked to tie them down and take it while they screamed. It didn't count if they didn't scream. He'd drain them and leave, but there was something about me that kept him there. He slit his wrists and forced me to drink his blood. He fucked me till I couldn't breathe and then he choked me to death._

"_I awoke hours later, different and changed. I knew something was wrong and I ran. He caught up with me and I was stuck. I was scared of him. I stayed scared of him till Spike came along. My maker called him down to Nebraska. There was a slayer residing there killing off his minions and my maker couldn't have that. Spike killed the slayer three days later with no hesitation and then killed my maker five days later. He caught me crying after my last assault from my maker and he hated how I was being treated. He told me of his last girlfriend and how she had died from her ex and he couldn't see that happening to me. So here we are." She forced a smile, trying to push the memories back._

_Ellie was stunned and instantly felt sorry for her, but she didn't want to say it out loud. She never heard of stories such as that and hoped something like that wouldn't happen to her. She would hate to be controlled by someone, taken advantage of and then put aside like nothing._

"_But it seems as if you care for Spike." Ellie couldn't bring herself to say the word 'love'. She just couldn't see vampires and love in the same sentence; it just didn't make sense to her. Yes, it made sense to them. They probably clung to their humanity and wanted to feel everything that had felt as human and Ellie couldn't see them having so without a soul._

_Angie chuckled, shaking her head at Ellie. "When you are turned, your emotions, your personality is amplified. Everything that makes you who you are is magnified. Love is magnified. Sex is magnified. Stop saying we can't feel. You're thinking it and I know because I felt the same way."_

_Ellie took in Angie's words thinking of herself and Eric, wondering if that was true, wondering if he felt something for her, besides the sex and the want. Besides the lust._

_Ellie's eyes looked over at Eric, knowing that he could love if he wanted too, but could she love him? That was one question she could never forget because it wasn't just something that you could get over. You love someone or you don't. No U-turns or turn backs. Plus she wasn't sure if she was ready to love someone else as she had loved her ex boyfriend. She didn't want it to be all fun and games before he stopped yearning for her, wanting her. She would hate to break down what was left of her walls and then feel completely...she couldn't think of the word, but it would come to her when it happened. _

_Good dreams always eventually became nightmares._

_So, she left it alone. She didn't want to bother it anymore than it was already out in the air. She hoped that maybe, Eric would find someone to fantasize about, wanting someone else to taste, wanting someone else to crave. Not her._

_She sighed and hoped, because she deserved better but wanted less. She wanted Eric Northman, her boss. She looked over at him. He was moving to take a phone call. She watched him and felt…hurt._

_For a reason she couldn't even bring out passed her lips._

~.~

She was greeted with curious eyes and odd stares when she got home; stepping into the shared apartment that she had shared with someone she had met months ago. Only to help out with the rent, but she let the young woman stay with her. She was amusing and kept Ellie smiling when she needed it. After her job at _Fangtasia_, she didn't need her pulling in any more money, but she wanted the company and they still went half and half on the rent.

"Ellie, where have you been?" The woman had long blonde hair that was up in a high ponytail, the ends covering over her shoulder, stained with pink and blue color. She had bright green eyes and full pouty lips. Her arms were covering the blue towel that was wrapped around her body. Music was heard loud from the bathroom that she was blocking and it was well enough two a.m in the morning.

Ellie yawned.

"I was at work. The bar got rented out and got turned into an engagement party. Sorry I didn't call."

She kicked off her heels and moved over towards the couch, plopping down on the couch with a tired breath. She grabbed for the remote and turned on the T.V, wanting to catch something to put herself to sleep. The engagement and Eric staring at her all night and their little almost sex in the dungeon had kept her wide awake. She wanted to sleep and hopefully all the feelings she was starting to feel for Eric would go away.

Yeah fucking right.

The girl still stood in the doorway, smiling before moving to sit next to Ellie, tugging on her bottom lip.

"Ellie, it's alright. I'm not your mom. I'm your roommate. I wanted to tell you that Squirt is here. We were studying for the test later on today and got…"

Ellie rose her hand up, not wanting to hear anymore. "Elly, it's not like I need to know every little thing that happens with you and Liam." Ellie nodded, also remembering that she picked Elly to be her roommate because they had the same name, except spelled differently.

Elly nodded and grinned, pushing herself from off of the couch and heading back towards the bathroom of their apartment. She turned to look at Ellie with a something hidden in her eyes.

"Sleep well, Pierce. You look tired." Elly nodded once more before entering the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Ellie shook her head and laid herself out the couch, her eyes taking in the images on the T.V. She clicked through the channels, each time she saw a male with blonde hair. She thought of Eric and she felt heat pool in her stomach. She closed her eyes trying to close it off the forming image in her mind, but she found herself not too. She found herself wanting more of it, secretly.

She imagined Eric's hands grabbing at her breast, pinching her nipples, massaging her breast. She thought of his mouth on her pussy, sucking in her folds and swallowing down her wetness. She arch off the couch and tilted her head back, but stilled, opening her eyes, looking around the room.

The shower was still going and she heard snores, probably from Liam. She heard nothing else in the apartment and wanted to keep it that way, because right now, she had the slightest urge to let her own hands explore.

It wasn't like she hadn't done it before, but that was during her lack of sex. She could have sex if she wanted. She was just being a bitch about it, which was something that she could admit to anyone who knew the situation.

She closed her eyes once again and set herself back into her calmed state that she was in earlier. Her legs sagged opened as she slipped one hand in her skirt and the other cupping her breast, she shivered at the touch, knowing that Eric could do better, but for now she had to deal. She found her sensitive nub through her underwear and rubbed. She rubbed herself fast, not slow. It wasn't like she wanted it over with quickly, but she wanted it fast and hard. Since she couldn't give it to herself hard, then she might as well give it to herself fast.

But she so wished it was Eric. So fucking badly.

She bit her lip to hold back the moan that wanted to leave her lips. She bit down on her button lip hard, knowing she probably cut herself, but she didn't care as she rubbed herself faster, inching her legs up, spreading them into a wide V, feeling herself closer than ever. She moved her other hand to her hair and gripped a hand full; pulling on the ends with so much that she felt pleasure rock through her body. She whimpered out her release as she came, drenching her panties. She moved her fingers away from her panties and her hand from her hair, swallowing hard, sitting up in the couch, fixing her clothes as she headed for her room, deciding it was best to get some sleep before she stripped herself of her clothes and rode her own fingers. She shivered at the thought, but she dissed it. Telling herself that sleep was the best option.

She hadn't had sex for awhile before Eric came along and she could deal without having it. She could. She really could.

She **could** try.

* * *

><p>The next chapter is all Eric.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Bar with Bite**

Author's Note: Don't get me wrong. I wanted Eric to show up at her door, kicking it down and taking her right there on that couch, but then in Chapter three, he told her that she had no address on her. Plus I don't want them to give in too early. It's the temptation that drives the characters wild.

I'm trying to get a level of understanding between Ellie and Eric. They want each other but want more. Enough with my ramblings and what not. I don't own the characters. Elly and Liam are actually Oc's so I don't own them either. Asmodeus is also an Oc. She will be used in this chapter as well and Eric Northman's son. This is an AU fic, anything can happen.

Now Enjoy, Dom

* * *

><p><em>~That same day~<em>

"Eric"

Eric lifted up his eyes, his attention going to the pole that stood high in the middle of the room. There was soft seductive music playing in the back. It calmed him and made him still in the chair that he sat in when nights were busy at _Fangtasia_.

Except tonight the bar was empty. It was just him and no one else. He straightened in his chair, glancing around the place, trying to find Pam. Maybe they were doing inventory and he had dozed off. It wasn't like this was his first time ever doing so. He had dozed off around the office or even sitting in his chair, because his own bed smelled like Ellie. It smelled like their night together and he couldn't sleep in that bed with her scent clouding his nose or filling him up with memories.

He thought he could take it. Sex was just sex. Their sex was just sex involving the pure roughness of want and lust, things that he had craved when he was with others, but they hadn't pushed themselves to wonder what he wanted. But Ellie.

She was something different. She had took from him something that he couldn't describe and for a moment, he wondered if she was like his ex. Who had the ability to read minds, except Ellie could read vampires minds, but that would have been out of the question. She tasted human, not sweet.

"Eric, you're not listening."

Eric turned towards the pole once again and his eyes widen.

There she was. The woman he was just thinking about.

She was wearing a white lace top, strapless. It pushed her cleavage together, making the V deeper, flaring out at the end, covering her sides in white lace. Her bottoms were red and lace as well, hugging tight to her hips as she swayed them from side to side. Her hands were on the pole, her brown eyes on him. She was smirking, moving her legs, widening them, before her knees touched, brushing past each other in a kiss.

"Ellie?" He squinted his eyes, wondering if this was real or was his eyes playing tricks on him again, because there had been times he would sit in his chair and imagine someone else was on the pole as the dancers danced.

They bored him that much.

Ellie nodded, turning around, popping her ass out, while bending low, her knees straight as she moved her hips from side to side, and her hands sliding down the pole as if she had been stroking something else. Her hands went down just as easily as he would have thought.

His eyes watched her hips move, losing himself in her ass, her red ass as the cased seemed. She was shaking her hips and he was getting lost in the dance.

Ellie looked over her shoulder as she straighten, spreading her legs and bending them at the knee as she shook her ass slower than before, watching him, biting on her bottom lip as her tongue parted her lips and ran across her lips, tracing them.

"There goes Mister Viking. A piece of meat in front of him and he doesn't know what to do with it. Surprising it is." Her voice sounded different with a hint of an accent, but it blew from Eric's mind as she turned around and bent over once more, her breast looking as if it was about to pop out.

His mouth nearly watered at the idea.

But then it hit him, how did she know that he had died as a Viking, he never told her that. He never even mentioned that to her. Most of what he said was about sex and other things. A slight smirk came to his face as more images of Ellie beneath, above, and beside him filled his mind. He heard her laugh, a soft seductive laugh. He shook his head mentally, trying to focus on the woman in front of him.

She was running a finger along her lips, tracing them slowly as she eyed him, one of her eyebrows arched, watching him as she did so.

"You look turned on."

She straighten and stepped down from the stage, walking towards him, running her hands through her hair, pulling on the ends, tugging lightly as she made 'sex faces' with her face, puckering her lips and sticking out her tongue to swipe along her lips.

She stopped in front of him and before he could say anything, she straddled him, spreading her legs wide to take him in between her legs as she sat in his lap, her hands were on his shoulders. She hooked her heels into the chair as she leaned back, arching her body, her breast popping further out, but barely out of the top.

"I like sitting in your lap. I feel like such a vixen." She straighten, pulling herself back to look him in his eyes. "You know." She paused, shifting herself in his lap, grinding her lower body into his. A satisfied grin on her face as she felt him grow beneath her. "I wish I wasn't so stubborn. Me and you, alone in this place. We could break stuff."

She laughed, leaned close to him, rubbing her breast against his black shirt, her mouth near his chin. She opened her mouth and ran her open mouth along his chin, grinning. "I can take you right here, Eric. Ride you so hard you'll pop. I'll take you in, take you in so deep, your entire body would break underneath me. I'll ride you so hard that.." She paused, moving her mouth to his ear, her tongue licking at his ear lobe. His eyes closed, his hands moving to her hips, shifting her along his erection. "you won't think about another woman." She pulled his ear lobe into her mouth and nibbled on it, growling playfully.

"You know what else, Sheriff?"

Eric opened his eyes, his fangs clicking out as he let her words sink in, growling as well but it was playfully. It was for another reason, another reason that was pressed between her thighs.

"I…"

"What the fuck are you doing to Papa Grande?"

Ellie pulled back, straightening in her chair, tilting her head to the side, a frown on her lips.

Eric looked up behind her and noticed it was Eric Junior, his son, or as everyone liked to call him. EJ.

He was leaning against the bar, wearing black everything. His hair was slicked back and a scowl was on his face as he stared at Ellie's back.

Eric looked at EJ , his hands falling away from her hips. His eyes settling back on Ellie and he froze.

The woman sitting in his lap was not Ellie. It was Asmodeus. She was sitting in his lap and it was not Ellie.

Both his hands came around her neck, holding her there as he pushed himself up from his chair. The chair fell back and hit the stage as he stood tall, holding Asmodeus in his arms; her hands grabbed onto his wrist, trying to pry off his hands, her feet dangling in the air.

"Asmodeus, not a very good thing to _tease_." He growled at her, curling his lips back to show off his thick fangs. He heard heavy footsteps and knew they were EJ's. He turned to his right and saw him standing there, baring his fangs as well.

For a moment, Eric was nearly caught off guard since EJ looked exactly like him; same eyes, same hair, same face, but there was one thing that separated them from each other.

Eric Northman Junior was part fae and vampire. Eric Leif Northman was not.

Asmodeus turned her eyes towards EJ and smirked, looking him up and down. "Eric Junior, you look delicious." She ran her tongue around her lips, grinning. "I should have messed with you instead."

Eric shook her, bringing her attention back to him. "How do you know about Ellie?" He had forgotten that his son was standing there beside him, not like it mattered. If EJ ever dared to touch her, he would hurt her, no matter if they looked the same or not.

Asmodeus dug her nails into his wrist, trying to wiggle herself free, but found that he just tighten his hold around her neck. "I saw inside your head. You were nearly panting for the girl. I just wanted to play. I meant no harm." She smirked, her eyes glancing at EJ before she focused them on Eric.

"Don't look at me. We dated. We fucked. Get over me." EJ growled at her, blood lust fueling through him.

Asmodeus rolled her eyes. "You'll never find anyone as good as me. Never." She laughed.

Eric dropped her onto the ground, letting go from around her neck, turning to EJ, giving him that look that he rarely gave anyone. He thanked him.

If it hadn't of been for him, he would have been inside of Asmodeus already, screaming Ellie's name without a care.

Asmodeus rubbed her neck and pulled herself up to stand on her two feet, dusting herself off, before placing one hand on her hip, turning around on her heel to walk towards the counter, swaying her hips from side to side as she did so. Her outfit changing into a dark red dress with red heels, that made a certain tap as she walked.

"So says the whore that fucks men daily. Who was your latest conquest?" EJ arched a brow, crossing his arms, his fangs retracting, disappearing within his mouth. "It sure wasn't me."

Asmodeus turned hiking herself up on the bar, crossing her legs as she leaned on the bar, stretching one arm behind her to grab for a bottle of whiskey.

"I just got into town, Eric Junior. Watch your mouth. Didn't Papa Grande tell you of my whereabouts?" She popped the top and brought the bottle to her lips, sliding her tongue inside, licking up the small droplets that were there.

Eric rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair, after straightening, knowing he would nearly have to go to sleep soon. He could feel the pull of the sun nearing and he didn't want to be up while it was high in the sky. He was old and could take the bleeds, but it was messy. He bled from every hole he had and decided it was best he not. Pam would have his head because she would have to clean up the mess. Not like he asked her too.

"Papa Grande, did I get any calls?" EJ turned his attention to his father, looking over him.

Eric shook his head, sighing for a moment, knowing that if his son had. Pam wouldn't tell him a thing.

Over a year ago, Eric Junior had walked into Fangtasia with a note and five hundred dollars. Eric , for the first time in all his human and vampire life, had been caught off guard. Eric Junior looked exactly like him. For a moment, he thought it was something that the witches had put together wanting pay back for him killing Marnie. Their head bitch, but no. His mother, someone he couldn't remember for the undead life of him, had got raped by him and got pregnant.

He was confused by the notion, knowing that he as a vampire could not have children. But as they talked more, he finally understood. His crazy mother had taken a potion, wanting any type or kind of child. Just so happens, he had come along, seducing her with words and dragged her to his bed, marking every inch of her body. He left her before the sun hit the sky, not giving a damn. And he hadn't.

He had forgot about till, Eric Northman Junior walked into his bar which may have seemed like a long time ago but it wasn't and it had eventually been forgotten. Eric Junior fell into order, learning the trades of the business, and if any asked questions. They ignored it or told them the truth. Eric Junior was his son and if they wanted more questions which they probably wouldn't because he'd rip their throat out if they asked anymore questions.

Gladly no one hadn't. Everyone had left it alone, well except for Pam. She brought it up from time to time, wondering how the hell her maker was able to birth children. Eric wondered the same thing and had asked EJ what potion did she take, but he always avoided the question so Eric eventually left it alone.

"Where were you anyway?" Eric looked at his son; his hands clasped together, his mind trying to focus on something else besides what he wanted. Ellie on top of him, wearing exactly what Asmodeus had been wearing, except less of.

"I was in Bon Temps. Bill called asking for you and I decided to take the call. You were wrapped up in dealing with the business of the place. I was bored." EJ shrugged, his blue eyes glancing over at Asmodeus as she sipped on the bottle, her brown eyes looking over the bar. "He wanted some witches taken care of. I did the heart ripping. It was fun." EJ smirked, his hands digging in his pockets. His smirk soon faded and a slight frown replaced it. He pulled his hands free of his pockets and pulled out small piece of white paper. "This was also given to me. I was supposed to give this to you." EJ stretched out his hand and handed Eric the note before walking away, his eyes taking in Asmodeus as she placed the empty bottle down, spreading her legs slightly.

Eric picked up the note, his eyes focused on them as he watched EJ grab Asmodeus's arm, pulling her off the stool and towards the office, mumbling something that he couldn't understand. He shook his head as he heard his office door slam. He straighten in his chair and opened the piece of paper, hoping that whatever Bill had to tell him was something important, but when he opened the note. He froze.

It was not from Bill, their King. It was from his ex. He nearly almost balled up the paper, but decided to read it first before doing so. He calmed himself down and looked at the note, slouching in the chair to get a better look.

_Dear Sheriff of Area 5,_

_You know I would have personally handed you this note myself, but I decided it was better to let you read the words first before seeing me. Bill is keeping me cooped up and won't let me leave the estate, but I am fine with that. I don't mind. Plus this seems out of my style, I'd usually drive down there and show up, speak to Pam for a bit before heading into your office for a good fuck, but I guess things have changed. I want that back. I want us back. It's been an entire year and I want you back, Eric. I know you feel the pull. All the sex we've ever had. All the words we whispered. All the promises that we made to each other. I know you want that as I do. So, just to further prove my point, I will visit soon on my own and we can discuss more matters then. Please think this over._

_Sincerely, Sookie Stackhouse._

Eric growled. He couldn't believe the nerve of that girl. How dare she assume that he wanted her back? Maybe at the beginning, he did. He wanted her even after he found out why she left him. He hadn't of cared that she went back to Bill and slept with him because Eric knew that Bill 'mainstreaming' Compton could never compare to him. So he begged. He** actually** begged. He flew to her house and kneeled before her, wanting her back, but she told him that being with Bill made her realize that she loved him still and Eric was just…convenient.

Those words had stung him. In all of his 1,000 years of living or _un-living_, he never had anything like that hurt him so much, but it didn't matter anymore. He left her, never looked back, and never questioned her decision. No matter how long she would stay with Bill, her first, she would want him back and he would deny her everything that she would beg of him. He moved on and it wasn't like he was still in love with her, not like he knew what the word meant.

He balled up the paper in his hands and shook his head, pushing himself up from the chair, feeling the pull of the sun deeper than before. He felt something trickle down his ear and already knew it was his blood. He sighed and threw the paper behind the bar; reminding himself to pick that up before Ellie came in. He did not want her seeing that note or his ex begging for him, because sooner or later. He would crave her deeper than he already was. Sooner or later, they would date or whatever they called it now-a-days. Sooner or later, she would get bored of him as Sookie had. Sooner or later, he'd be hurting all over again.

He shook his head as he made his way down towards the dungeon, needing to sleep, shaking his head of his former thoughts, not wanting to think all the depressed thoughts he was beginning to think, hating the fact that he was feeling this way.

He sighed and harden his face, spotting his coffin not to far away. He opened it and stepped inside, closing his eyes, hoping that sleep and a good morning rest would put him in order.

He needed that.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six, hopefully next time I can add Chapter 7 and 8 at the same time. Thanks for the reviews, it means a lot to me.<p>

The whole Eric Northman Junior thing was hard to explain. I will try and get the story right from the person it's based off of. I do know that he is part fae and vampire. I tried to help it with the potion.

**Notes for future chapters**: Sookie and Eric did date for a bit after she and Bill broke up. She cheated on Eric with Bill and left Eric for Bill. She stays at Bill's estate for the time being.

Asmodeus is a succubus and therefore feeds off of sex or anything of the like. She also has powers; fading in and out leaving black smoke behind. She can change into other people, if she so wishes, but it is all used on energy.


End file.
